2 days later
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Inspired by a rage comic and an almost personal experience, When Jasper's cousin says something he never meant, it affects jasper in the worst way. Rated t for numerous deaths and a suicide. As always, I own nothing.


2 days later

Jasper's point of view

"Aw yeah! I win you little brat!" I yelled in triumph to my little cousin who had just lost yet another round of Mario. "Fine, I hope you meet the love of your life, and then she dies 2 days later!" He shouted with his arms crossed as he ran out of the room. I only chuckled. I dug through I pile of clothes and found what I was looking for. Jeans, converse, and a tee shirt. I quickly dressed and went to the bus stop. My little cousin didn't have to leave until an hour after me. As the bus arrived, I boarded, only to find a new face. She was pale, she wore dark makeup, and her hair was short in a spiky pixie cut. Why did I know the term for that? I walked down the narrow isle and reached her seat. "May I sit here?" I asked as she looked up from her book. "Yes, of corse." She said as she slid to the window and moved her bag. "Thank you ma'am." I said as I sat next to her. "I'm jasper, by the way." I added. "Alice, nice to meet you." She replied. Our eyes met, her's were blue. Suddenly we both knew, we were made for each other. I knew I would do anything, or be anything for her. We seemed to share the same feelings. Her hand touched mine as she smiled softly. "You've kept me waiting long enough." She told me. "My apologies ma'am." I said with a grin. "Don't ever leave?" She asked as she held my hand tight. "Never." I promised. "Kiss me." She begged. I pressed my lips softly to hers. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." I replied. She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. As we arrived at school she looked disappointed. "What class do you have first?" She asked. "Gym, you must be new." I told her. "Yeah, well, kind of, I ran away, my mom had a boyfriend and he killed my mom, but he didn't get me, I ran, I've been on the run for, two years, I think." She told me. "How'd you make it?" I asked in surprise. "I had a bow that I stole from his shed, and a knife, sticks were pretty common, I would just sharpen sticks and kill stuff and cook it over fires that I managed to start." She replied as we walked into the gym. "So you, survived in the woods, for two years, off of nothing but a bow and a knife?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah." She said proudly. "That's impressive, you are human aren't you?" I said jokingly. "I am, actually." She told me with a silvery laugh. "What about clothes?" I asked in amazement. "I'm a bad influence, I'm always stealing stuff, I'm a climber. You'd be amazed how easy malls are to break in and out of." She said as she leaned on her backpack. I noticed the logo on it. The north face. "Stolen?" I asked "yup." She told me as the coach walked in. "Where are you staying now?" I questioned. "In some kid's tree house." She told me with a laugh. "Okay guys, we're doing an obstacle corse today." The coach announced. "Line up at the door." He commanded. Alice and I stood hand in hand as we went out. The corse was tree with a series of ropes and nets to catch you if you fell. "Any volunteers?" He asked. "Oh please, I do this daily." Alice scoffed below her breath. "I'll go." She volunteered with her hand raised. "You'll be timed, you try to get across as fast as you can so the wolf dosen't touch you. You can get to the Finnish line by making your own path." He explained. "Wolf?!" She exclaimed. "Are you nuts?!" She asked looking worried. "It's a virtual computer program, if you don't run fast enough, and it touches you, you're out. It won't really hurt you." He promised. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. The buzzer sounded as she looked behind her. She climbed the tree like it was no big deal and pulled herself onto the branch. She started running an a form that scared most of the girls just watching. One of the branches broke, she grabbed a rope and climbed higher in the tree and ran again. She did a flip over one of the larger gaps and landed flawlessly on the other branch. She jumped from the tree and landed on the Finnish mark in just under 30 seconds. Everyone stood looking amazed. "How'd I do?" She asked grinning. "Well, it's certainly a school record." He said with a laugh. She curtsied and came to stand beside me. As the rest went, Alice remained superior, her performance made everyone else look like they were learning to walk. The bell rang, and we were dismissed to my English, her science. Then we would meet again for lunch. She kissed me a quick goodbye as we went to our separate classes. She suddenly froze. "Alice?" I asked as I took her hand. "Alice?" I asked again. She looked at me and went into the class looking mortified. I went off to my class with low expectations. The room was full of tired eyes. I stared off in to space, I couldn't get her off my mind, she was perfect, and I knew. "Jasper." The teacher snapped. I glanced up. "Pay attention." She growled. "Yes ma'am." I said as I pretended to care about whatever she was lecturing us about, but in reality, I was still thinking about her. If we were to marry, how many kids we would have, where we would live, I wanted to be the best man I could be, she deserved it. The 12:30 bell rang. "You're dismissed." The teacher announced as a flood of students filled the hallway. I searched for Alice, who I found sitting on top of a locker smiling down at me. "How'd you even get up there?" I asked as I put my hands on her waist and lifted her down with a spin. "I climb." She reminded me as she pressed her lips to mine. I took her bag and carried it along with my own"Lets go get lunch." I suggested. "I don't think I can get home fast enough." She spoked with a laugh as I wrapped an arm around her and laughed. "The school provides food." I informed her. "Didn't your old one?" I asked curiously. "Maybe, I don't remember. Two years ago is so distant." She whispered as we walked down the stairs. We walked through the crowd as I kissed her forehead. We found an empty table as I set our bags down on the table. "Such a gentleman." She commented in a dream like tone. We went to stand in one of the lines when she saw a poster for the prom. "Are you going?" She asked me. "I may now." I spoke letting my accent slip. "You're so perfect." She told me in wonder. "Compared to you, I may as well be a serial killer." I said taking her hand. "Different comparison, please." She begged. "Sorry Hun." I apologized softly and kissed her hair. As we approached the line and got food, Alice froze again. "Alice?" I asked as I took her hand again. "Ali? You okay?" I questioned. Still no response. "Alice?" I asked a little harsher. She gasped softly. "I did it again, sorry." She apologized. "What was that?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder. She hesitated. "Can I tell you later?" She asked. "Sure." I replied as we got back to the table.

Alice's point of view

Visions. . . Visions, they'd never been wrong, unfortunately, but why were they showing a bloody school bathroom? I couldn't control them, and they came at the worst times, I didn't want jasper to know, he'd think I was a freak. "Alice?" I heard jasper ask as I felt a hand take mine. "I did it again, sorry." I apologized. "What was that?" He asked putting my arm around my shoulder. I hesitated. "Can I tell you later?" I asked. "Sure." He replied as we got back to the table. I laid my head on his shoulder. I ate a chip as he held me one armedly. "I love you." I whispered as the bell rang. "We have guitar next, right?" I asked. "Yeah. Follow me." He said as we walked hand in hand. We walked into a small room with no more than 8 chairs. I sat next to jasper, naturally, "here, like this." He said and re adjusted my hands to hold the guitar correctly. "Good job." He praised. I smiled. "Thanks." I said sheepishly. The teacher walked in. He was a tall man with grey hair. He wore a red sweater and khakis. "Warm up." He called as chords were played. Jasper quickly caught me up on how to play. I thanked him quietly. A sharp pain split through my core. I tried to hide the wince as I asked "May I go to the restroom?" to the teacher in a sweet tone. He nodded. As I arrived, I walked in and chose the middle stall. I took the small knife out of my purse and ran it across my wrist. I sighed in relief as the pain disappeared. My body wasn't healthy enough to release excess blood in the normal fashion, and if I didn't get some of it out, I'd get deathly ill, it'd only happened once before, I had been in the woods and a piercing pain had shot through me meaning I was about to shut down, I had scraped my wrist on a sharp branch by accident. A few days later, I was normal again. Thus meaning cutting was the only way until I gained a normal life style. I pulled my sleeve over the reopened cut. Just as I was about to exit the stall, there was a gun shot. I clasped my hands over my mouth to keep me from screaming. The result of the shot had ended in a very high soprano scream of pain, but was quickly quieted by another shot. I peaked through the crack of the door to see who was responsible. It was my mother's boyfriend, the one who'd killed her. I saw him run out leaving a trail of bloody footprints. I opened the stall's door and almost broke down. There was a pool of blood spilling from the girls brain. I ran back to the classroom leaving my own trail, tears were spilling from my eyes as I burst thought the door. "Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked getting up to stand by me. "He's here." I whispered as I hid my face in his chest. "He's already killed someone." I whimpered. "In the bathroom." I added. Jasper took my hand. "Show me." He said sharply. As I began to walk, the teacher followed, but the other students stayed behind. I led them to the bathroom. They both froze. "Jasper, call the office." He uttered quietly. "Inform them of the events that have taken place. Alice, go tell the others to go on lockdown." He demanded seeming dazed. "Yes sir." Jasper and I said in sync. when we dashed back to the classroom, after arriving, jasper picked up the phone from the teachers desk and pressed the buttons. "We need to go on lockdown." Jasper and I, once again spoke at the same time. "There's been a murder." I told the class, panicked expressions filled the room, they all seemed frozen in fear. "The man who did this killed my mother." I told them. "He's very violent, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." I warned them as they piled into a closet as an announcement rang. "Forks high school is now on lock down. This is not a drill." Then disconnected. I gasped softly as we piled into a closet. Jasper held me protectively "we'll be okay." He promised. I unzipped my purse and took out my pocket knife and armed the blade. "Alice, what are you doing?" He hissed as he pushed my wrist down to hide it. "I know all to well who it is. He won't leave until I'm dead." I whispered as I started to get to my feet. "The cops will handle it. Stay here." He hissed. "Fine." I replied as I curled up in the corner. An hour passed. Jasper still held me tight against his chest. Another half an hour came and went. The others were getting restless. There was another couple, plus the teacher and two other girls. I hadn't recalled their names, but the couple was doing the same as us, just trying to keep each other calm, the girl had brown hair, longer than mine, but still short, she was taller than me, who wasn't, and wore converse and a purple dress. She sat tight in her boyfriend's arms. There was also a blond girl sitting in another corner. She seemed like she'd be fun to be around. Her hair was blond, and she had green eyes, she also supported a style of converse, but hers were complemented by skinny jeans and a red hoodie. The bell that would dismiss us to our next block rang, followed by the intercom saying "do not move. We are in lockdown until the intruder is under control." I settled back into Jasper's arms. I hadn't loosened my hold on my knife yet, and I didn't plan to. "You can't hide from me forever, Alice!" The voice of the man who killed my mother echoed from outside the door. Tears began falling silently. "It's me he wants." I whispered through tears. "It'll be okay." He promised quietly. There was a gunshot and a male scream. It was suddenly clear that he'd hit an officer. My mind went blank for a moment, my ears rang from the loud shot. I saw jasper look at me funny. I only blinked. The dismissal bell rang followed by the same announcement about how we couldn't leave because it wasn't safe. "This is all my fault." I whispered to jasper. "No it's not." He replied as I kissed my hair.

-later that day-

We still weren't permitted to go home. It was clear that we'd have to spend the night here. But things could be worse, at least I wasn't dead, well, yet anyway. I predicted it to be about 10 pm. I laid my head in Jasper's lap as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good night." He whispered as he stroked my hair. I nuzzled my cheek on his stomach. The others were all asleep as well. I fell asleep as another shot was fired. I grasped onto a handful of fabric from his jeans as my heart started racing. He rubbed my back up and down. "You're okay." He promised again. He laid on his side to face me. He kissed my forehead and held me tight.

I was awoken by another gun shot, I made a hasty decision and decided that I had to do something. I snuck out of the closet without awaking anyone. I kept my head low as I unfastened a string from a guitar and tying it on to a stick of bamboo that was hanging on the wall. I tested what I'd made, it acted as a perfect recurve bow. I took a few very sharp pencils into my hand and carefully unlocked the door. I took a cautious step out with my improvised bow at the ready and armed with a pencil. I heard another gun shot followed by a scream. A second gunshot soon silenced it. I pulled the string back with the pencil in between my index and middle finger. He came around the corner. Now was my chance. I aimed toward his eye and released it. At the same time, he fired. The pencil hit him in the eye, puncturing his brain and killing him. I tried to dodge the bullet, but wasn't fast enough. It hit me in the leg. I fell to the ground as I screamed out in pain. I could feel the strength flooding away from me as I fell onto the cold hard floor of the cafeteria, laying in a pool of my own blood which I was loosing too fast. "Help me." I tried to cry out, but there wasn't any sound. I thought I saw jasper running towards me. I could hear his voice but I couldn't make words. My entire body was becoming more numb by the moment. Jasper gripped my hands, both red from blood. Tears streamed down Jasper's face. "Stay with me!" He begged. I reached up, trying to caress his cheek one last time. My strength failed as my hand fell next to my body. I turned to look at him knowing this is it, that this is the end. I bean gasping for my last breaths of air, I managed to say one last word, "always." Suddenly all the pain and fear was gone, I felt like I did when I was a child, safe from harm, never to be scared or hurt again.

-Jasper's point of view -

"Alice! No, Alice!" I exclaimed "come back." I whispered. "Don't leave me here." I begged. Her eyes were still open, but her heart was stopped. "Alice." I whimpered as I stroked her arm. Slowly, one by one, classes began coming out of hiding. Parents were being called, and I was being torn away from Alice by police officers. "No, please, no!" I begged as the pulled me off and took Alice. My clothes were now blood stained from being around her.

When I arrived home, no one else was there, my cousin was attending his regular school day, I'd been sent home for the obvious reasons. My parents were at work. I climbed the stairs to our porch and entered the den, then my room. I slumped against the wall and hid my face in my knees with my arms wrapped around them. Tears began to fall again. My cries evolved into involuntary bawls. The phone began to ring, but I ignored it. I heard the door open, and a bus drive away. My cousin. I stormed to the front of the house and picked him up by his backpack strap. "You did this!" I accused angrily. "Wha?" He asked trying to wiggle free. "You said you hoped I'd meet the love of my life, and then she'd die two days later! She did!" I yelled in rage. "I- I'm sorry!" He stuttered. "It's not like I knew!" He protested. "Let me down!" He demanded. I dropped him hard on the floor and went back to my room. Something caught my eye. There were sleeping pills that I took to keep nightmares away. I went into the bathroom and opened the container. I hesitated for a moment then tilted the bottle. The remainder of the pills fell into my mouth, there were at least 10, I took a large swallow, sat on my bed, and waited for fate to take over. In under 30 minutes, the world was gone.


End file.
